The Lion Tamer
by The Reaping Dragon
Summary: The Fairy Tail Circus is in town in the city of Magnolia, The Lion Tamer preformed many shows with her lions, Loke and Happy. After one of her shows though she meets a strange guy with pink hair that took interest in her... or maybe just the lions? NaLu Fluff.


**Hey Dragonlings this is gunna be a NaLu one shot. Hiro Mashima owns every thing. Enjoy :)**

 **Summary:**

 **The Fairy Tail Circus is in town in the city of Magnolia , The lion tamer preformed many shows with her lions, Loke and Happy. After one of her shows though she meets a strange guy with pink hair that took interest in her... or maybe just the lions?**

* * *

 ** _The Lion Tamer_**

"Lucy! Up in ten!" Freed Justine yelled into my dressing room.

Sitting in my chair, I look at myself in the mirror beginning my preshow ritual. I closed my eyes and began to count.

"Five." ' _I ran away five years ago from my father.'_

"Four." ' _I preform four nights a week. Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday.'_

"Three." ' _More than three thousand people will be out there.'_

"Two." ' _Two lions, Loke and Happy.'_

"One." ' _I am the one and only Lion Tamer, Lucy of The Fairy Tail Circus.'_

Taking a final deep breath, I open my eyes and get up and do some finishing touches on my costume. It's a cute costume if I say so myself. It was created by Fairy Tail's very own awesome costume designer, Virgo. It's a gold sleeveless dress that's poofs out a bit at the bottom and ends at my mid-thighs, with low cut at the top showing my cleavage. There was also a tight black corset on the outside of the dress to amplify them too. Topped with my whip and gold boots, I looked sexy.

Bursting with energy, I ran out of the dressing room and out where they kept my lions in the back of the main tent. On the way there everyone was rushing around getting ready for the next bit, which is mine after the acrobatics are done out in the circle.

Reaching the lion cage, Happy and Loke where both lying down against each other in the corner of the enclosure seeming board. They perked up when they took notice of me searching for their preshow treat in the small freezer outside of their cage. Taking two hunks of meat, I tossed it to them, both easily catching it.

Loke was a tall tawny colored lion with an orange mane that turned black near his chest and was the alpha of the two males. He was built with muscle, but he was a sweet heart to the human ladies, especially me for some reason, and was always grumpy and growling when the guys tried to talk to me in front of him. There was exceptions though, like Freed. He was an exception, but Freed was always all over Laxus so he didn't talk to me too much. Gray was sort of an exception at times.

Than there was Happy. Happy was an odd lion. The Circus had gotten Happy from a group that saved lions across the world and we paired him with Loke and the two were like brothers. What was odd about the lion though was his coloring. Happy was a _blue_ lion. He was completely blue and had a patch of white on his stomach and on the tip of his tail. This was an attention grabber for the publicity of our Circus. Happy was a popular lion and I think he knows that too because he often acts like he is the star of the show and will sometimes ignore me. I feel like he does this on purpose just to piss me off.

Although they are a strange pair of lions they are both good and we all share a special bond. Giving them both a rubs on the head I gave them their mini pep talk ensuring that they will be great and that everyone will love them. By the time they were purring, Freed had found me again. "Lucy, you're up in one."

Sighing, I opened up the lion's enclosure. "Come on guys we're up." Lions trailing behind me, I walked to the red and blue curtains and wait for them to open, introducing me to the city of the week: Magnolia. The Acrobats finish off their segment and Gray, the Ring Leader, starts my introduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Gray calls out. "Let's thank our talented Acrobats!" The crowd roared with excitement. "Now sadly our show is ending, but what circus is a circus without Big Cats!? Let me introduce you to Earthland's greatest Lion Tamer... Lucy!"

I look back at the lions. "Stay and wait," I told them. The curtains open slightly, not expose the lions, but enough for me to get through. I run out to the dirt circle with the Gray and take the microphone from him.

"Thanks Gray. Hello Magnolia! How you doin'?" Getting a roar from the crowd and I take that as a good sign. "Great! I'm Lucy, Fairy Tail's Lion Tamer and I hope you all will enjoy the performance. Now without further ado, My Lions, Loke and Happy!" I give the microphone back to Gray and he gets out of the ring.

Taking out my whip I crack it to signal the lions. The curtains open up once again and the lions come running out. They leaped up gracefully on to their pedestal.

* * *

"Thank you Magnolia! Have a fantastic night!" I handed the microphone back to Gray so he can finish the show up. I run back to the safety behind the curtains once again with the lions trotting behind me. I slow down to a walk and head back to the lion cage. Loke walks to the side of me and rubs his head against my leg looking for attention. Getting to the enclosure I walk in and sit on the ground of the metal cage. The two lions walk in and lay against me. One on either side. I start to pet them and give them the attention they have been wanting.

Freed walked by with a scowl on his face and closed the open cage door. "How many times do I need to tell you Lucy to close the cage when they are in there? We don't need another problem like last time." Last time, a civilian wandered the back tent and saw two loose large lions. Let's just say their white jeans turned brown after their encounter with the two.

"Sorry Freed, forgot," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah well don't forget again. You can let them roam the grounds when all the people leave, but make sure you keep an eye on them." Freed said walking away.

Pouting, I look to the lions. "It wasn't your fault that the lady shitted her pants at sight of you two loose. Y'all wouldn't harm a fly," I sat there petting them. Stretching out I laid my head against Loke while Happy wedged himself between me and the bars of the cage. I fell asleep listening to the purr of Happy and the thump of Loke's tail hitting the metal flooring.

I was bought out of my slumber when I heard voices coming towards me, but decided to ignore them and continue the peaceful state I was in. As the voices got louder, I recognized Gray's voice and another voice of someone that I didn't know. The stranger's voice was a male's voice and was soothing to the sound. The male voice broke out in laughter and so did Gray's. The laughter came closer and closer until it was beside the enclosure.

"Lucy?" Grays asked.

Cracking an eye open, I turned and looked at a shirtless Gray, who looked like he was trying to stop his laughter. Gray was in his regular attire now, which contained a dark green pair of pants and boots. His black hair looked damp and ruffled. He had must have just came out of the shower.

Turning my face back to the ceiling of the cage, I closed my eyes again. "What's up Gray?"

I can hear the shuffling of their feet near me. Gray chose to speak up again, "This is my old childhood friend Natsu, he saw your lion segment and wanted to meet you and ask you a few questions for The Magnolia Newspaper."

Sighing, I sat up from Loke's back, which he protested with a wine, and looked to the man of the name Natsu. I looked at the man up and down and Mavis was this guy _hot._ His face was a nice tan color with sharp facial features and pointed black eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless coat with gold trimming, white baggy shorts, and sandals. His coat was open, exposing his bare chest and stomach. He was deliciously muscular with his strong arms and his six pack and that damn sexy 'V' line that went down into his pants. I took a double take thought at his hair. ' _Very pink,'_ I though.

"It's not pink, it's salmon," Natsu pouted, crossing his arms across his chest making his biceps larger.

"Sorry. Salmon," I corrected realizing I had spoken aloud. I blushed at his adorable pout and turned away slightly so he wouldn't see it, though Gray saw it.

Clearing his through, Gray dismissed himself saying he had to attend some important matters. With Gray gone, the air got real awkward for a few seconds until the pinkette spoke up. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm a reporter that works for The Magnolia Newspaper. Can ask you a few questions?"

"Yeah. I'm Lucy, Lion Tamer... but you probably knew that," I added. ' _Of course he knows you are a Lion Tamer, Idiot.'_

His chuckling brought me out of my thoughts. "Ok, so when and how did you become Fairy Tail's Lion Tamer?" he questioned.

"It was five years ago I came to Fairy Tail. They picked me up off of the streets when I was 17. I always had a fascination with lions and they asked if I wanted to train lions and I took the offer to learn how to train lions at a camp. I learned and now I do shows 4 nights a week."

"Cool, so tell me about your life in the Circus?" He said while writing my answer down in a mini notebook.

"Fun. Never a dull moment in the Circus life," I said looking at my lions.

"How did you come to Fairy Tail?" Natsu questioned again.

"You already asked that..." I said, looking back at Natsu. He was looking at happy with a large smile plastered on his face.

"I was asking the Lion. Happy right?" Said the reporter staring at the lion is question. I deadpanned at this. He was asking Happy as if he could actually talk. Happy sat up at the sound of his name and rubbed his head against the bars as if confirming the man. Natsu put out hand and rubbed Happy's head. "Right lion savers..."

I gawked at Natsu. How did he know Happy was saved. The rest of the interview went with Natsu asking Happy questions and some to Loke and the whole time I stared at him as if he was crazy. Natsu scribbled down something and tore the paper out of the notebook then flipped his it closed and put his pencil behind his ear. "Thanks for taking time with me to answer my questions. It was fun. This is my number. Call me when you feel like talking to people than your lions all the time," he joked. He handed me the paper through the bars with a wink and I blushed when our fingers brushed one another. He laughed at my heated cheeks and began to walk toward the exit Gray had took.

Jumping up and running to the closed cage door, I grabbed the bars and called out to him. "Hay! Wait!"

Natsu turned around to look at me. "Yeah?"

"How did you know the answers to the questions you asked Happy and Loke?" I questioned back.

The pinkette chuckled at me. "I asked Gray the questions before I came over here. I just wanted you to think I was insane and by the looks you gave me, it seemed I succeeded." He laughed again then sprinted out of my sight.

I giggled at the man and retuned to my spot back against Loke. He was right, I did think he was crazy. I took out my phone from between my breasts and typed his number in and texted him.

 **To: Natsu**

 **It's pink ;)**

* * *

 **Hay guys hoped you enjoyed! Check out my other story that I'm gunna start again: The Slayer and Her Dragon. Don't forget to tell me how you felt about the one-shot.**

 **See y'all later :)**

 **~The Reaping Dragon**


End file.
